


Kill for a Kiss

by NightFlare13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kind of dark, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, Murder, Obsession, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlare13/pseuds/NightFlare13
Summary: Five's never been able to feel emotion. He's never experienced any kind of feeling, until he meets Vanya, and the colour and light she brings into his life. He's willing to do anything to make sure she's his, make her love him. Even if that means he has to spill a little blood.He'd kill for a kiss.





	1. Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This story is based off of Yandere Simulator, an in-progress game that I have immense fun playing and watching the development of. Any characters that overlap are from that game. I DO NOT OWN YANDERE SIMULATOR OR THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY. Please don’t sue my ass. I am rating this mature for some violence. If you like it, let me know? I want to know if this is received well before I continue.  
WARNING: This gets dark. Murders, poison, basically some people die at Five’s hands. He’s gonna seem a little crazy and possessive, but I’ve tried to explain that he’s not actually a bloodthirsty murderer, he’s “lovesick” and is so in love with Vanya and the euphoria she brings him he will do anything to have her. I’d love to hear your thoughts on this!

Five Hargreeves was broken.

He’d been this way as long as he could remember, unfeeling, unable to experience the emotions others around him portrayed.

He didn’t remember much about his childhood. He did remember doctors and hospitals, his mother begging for him to be okay, demanding they fix him. Tests and needles and jars of pills, IVs in his arms. He should’ve been scared. He should’ve cried and asked for his Mom to stay with him, but he can’t remember feeling anything other than indifferent.

His mother cried when she thought he couldn’t see or hear. When she thought he was asleep, she would hold his tiny hand and cry, pray he be normal. She tried to desperately for it to work.

His father was different. He said there was nothing to be worried about, and promised one day he would be normal, just like everyone else. Five didn’t understand what was wrong. He wasn’t sick, he wasn’t in pain. He was normal, right?

When he started school, he started to wrap his head around it. The other children there always showed feeling. Emotion. Something other than the infinite depth of emptiness in his soul. In fact, Five almost appeared a husk. When scolded, he didn’t cry, when accomplishing something, he didn’t express happiness or satisfaction.

He started to be isolated, expected seeing as he didn’t show an ounce of humanity. People didn’t tease him anymore, instead just ignored him and barely looked at him, ever. He sat alone at lunch, sat away from everyone else.

His Mom wasn’t taking that well. She asked him why he wasn’t friends with the other children, why he always sat alone at recess, if he was being picked on. She thought, for some time, that it might be because he was clever. He was above his classmates in that regard and maybe that’s why he was left alone. But Five saw how she was hurting, and how she desperately wanted him to be normal and make friends.

So, Five pretended. He faked emotion, pretend to be happy and sad and angry when the situation called for it, though inside, he felt nothing. Eventually, he made friends. He knew what friends were, at least. And Diego, Ben and Klaus weren’t so bad. They were nice, even, though they had their flaws, and it put a big smile on Mom’s face to see them round for pizza and videogames.

Five slowly stopped believing he would ever get fixed like his mother said. He may not have been able to feel emotion, but he did understand that when he pretended with people at school, it made him seem normal. So, he started doing it at home too. It made his mother so happy. Deep down, he thinks she always knew it was made up. But she never let on, and they were a normal, happy family.

His father was always reminding him that one day things would be different. That he would meet someone who would bring feeling, and make him just as normal as anyone else. Finding that person became the only reason for him to stay alive. He didn’t care about anything else. Maybe he would, if he could meet the elusive person who would change everything like his mother had done for his father.

He wanted to feel something other than empty. Something other than aching hunger, constantly craving something he couldn’t find. There was almost a gap in his soul, something he craved so desperately, but he didn’t know what. His father said it was a person. Someone would just make him happy, make him experience emotion. That notion became his only reason for staying alive.

It was in his third year of high school, that he found her.

She’d been coming around the corner at the same time he had, and they’d bumped head first into each other. She’d fallen backwards onto the floor, letting out a little surprised noise. He’d held his hand out to help her up, her hand soft and gentle, not intrusive like most touch was. And then she looked him in the eyes.

Five didn’t think he’d seen anything quite so beautiful.

Chestnut brown with a hint of amber near the pupil. And he felt it. He felt, well, he didn’t know how to put a label on it. Too strong to just be happy. But he felt emotion, almost too much of it. Like everything was brightened up, like the sounds were tuned out, like there was nothing but her and the colour and light she was giving him. Like she’d put the missing piece in place with a simple bat of her eyelashes. He couldn’t help himself from staring. She’d just filled that lifelong craving in less than a second, and she didn’t even know it.

“Sorry, my bad!” she said with a timid little smile that just doubled the butterflies in his belly and the sweat on his palms.

“A-Are you alright?” he stuttered, mentally cursing himself. He sounded like Diego.

“I’m fine. See you round,” she waved goodbye as she rounded the corner. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. She was just so beautiful and perfect. Petite, hardy reaching five feet, with long hair that was a shade darker than her eyes. Her uniform complimented her body perfectly, the red bow on the crisp white shirt mirroring her pink lips on pale skin.

She was the one. The one who was gonna make him normal, feel something – she already had. But after a few moments gazing, Five’s heart skipped a beat. She was on her way to talk to some guy. Some tall, lanky ass ginger dude who needed a haircut.

Five saw red.

He was trying to take her from him. Trying to get with her, it was painfully obvious. He was speaking to her in an overly hostile way, like he had something to hide but was too proud to show it. He liked her. He wanted her. But how could he love her when he already loved her more than anyone else, stronger than anyone else, ever could?

When Five turned away, he knew just what he had to do. She would be his. Nobody was going to take her away from him, nobody was going to take his beautiful lover. Even if it meant killing any guy who sought to do so.

* * *

He found out later that her name was Vanya. Van-ya. Vanya. It would fit well with his last name; he was sure of it.

He saw her with him all day long. Her walking around with the orange haired boy. He wanted him gone. He wanted him to get sent miles away from her. He didn’t want anyone else to ever speak to her the way he did.

Maybe he was too possessive. Maybe he should let her come to him on her own. But every time he got within a ten-metre radius he started blushing like an idiot and stuttering all over the damn place. He’d never be able to win her over with that.

He wasn’t a stalker, was he? He didn’t wanna, like, take her things and follow her home and keep tabs on her, did he? Well, he’d like to know she’s safe. But he wasn’t going to take her clothes and go through her trash like a pervert. He just wanted to make sure she was safe. That’s all it was. He wanted her safe.

* * *

Five thought a lot about how to get rid of Osako. He was slightly disgusted to discover that he wouldn’t put murder past himself. Would he kill? Yes. Yes, he would.

He watched them the next day. How he spoke to her like garbage because he was too scared to admit his own feelings. How she teased him over his hair and pushed it off his face. Yeah, he needed to be taken care of fast. Or Vanya might start catching feelings herself.

When he went home that night, with a lightness to his feet and a little grin to his face, there was a shift in the atmosphere. Like his parents could sense something had happened, though he said nothing and swept up to bed early without a second thought. Besides, he had all night to dream about Vanya, his Vanya. The little petite beauty from the music club. With her soft brown hair and bright chestnut-amber eyes.

Tomorrow he could worry about Osako. Tomorrow he would worry about how to make Vanya his. For now, he would think about how pink her lips were, and how soft they would feel against his own. For now, he could wonder how he managed to miss her for so long, how he managed to go this long without the girl that completed him.


	2. Act Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter absolutely sucks, I know, but I needed some form of chapter where it isn't immediately Five jumping into full murder, showing that he is driven to it by a failed attempt. Please let me know your thoughts, suggestions and ideas! Thank you!

When class was finished, Five had made up his mind on how to get rid of Osako. It’d be a simple trick. Easy, quick, nobody would ever suspect he’d ever done a thing. And Osako would be gone, and Vanya would never look at him the same way.

When Five went home that Thursday night, he made a short note of what he needed to do and when he would have the perfect window. He was smart like that. He was lean and stealthy, could creep around a corner and get dirty info on someone without even a misstep. It had been a skill he’d never used nor needed, but damn did it come in handy now.

When everyone else went out onto the field for track, Five lingered and said he needed the bathroom. He found a guy’s locker door loose, popped it open, took his wallet. That would do just fine. It was pretty thick, too, plenty of cash.

Osako would leave his book bag on his desk like everyone else during lunch. Perfect timing to slip the cigarettes and dirty magazine he’d bought into the bag, along with the wallet, which he knew the boy from the photography club was freaking out over.

Five snickered to himself, heading for the school’s head of behaviour. This would go down a storm. And how easy had it been…how could she ever look at him knowing he did things like steal, smoke, and carried around such disgusting magazines? How could she love him now?

* * *

It didn’t work.

All that, for nothing. Osako had taken his book bag up to the roof with him when he went to go and eat with Vanya. He’d made her goddamn sushi, from home, put it in a neat little box, and taken his bag with him to the roof.

He could try and lure him away from the bag, shove in the contraband that would have him out, but Vanya would be right there. If she saw him trying to put something into her friends’ bag, or into his lunch, what would she say? She’d hate _him, _not Osako. It was nothing short of a death sentence.

He couldn’t imagine a world without her now, she was everything. He wanted to know everything about her, her life, her soul. He’d already imagined their first kiss, what she’d look like on their first date, where he’d take her, how pretty she would look in a white wedding dress, how gorgeous a golden band with his initials on it would look on her slim fingers. He couldn’t stand to lose her.

He put the magazine into his drawer for safe keeping. It might come in handy later, if something else didn’t work out. He was just heading down the stairs to put the wallet somewhere inconspicuous, when he bumped into Luther, captain of the Sports team.

“Hey, Five! I was just looking for you actu-“

“Sorry, Luther, I’m busy-“

“I was just wondering if you’d considered joining the Sports Club?” Five mentally screamed. He’d been through this same goddamn shit a hundred times over, and he really needed to drop the wallet before someone saw it.

“You’ve definitely got the build for it. Besides, the girls are super into it!” he laughed, which, unknowingly, did catch Five’s eye. Would Vanya notice him if he was in the Sports Club? It definitely made Allison come onto Luther. Maybe he’d have a better chance by being in it. Besides, he could always use the extra strength and speed.

“Okay. Fine, I’ll join.” Five states nonchalantly, already starting to head back downstairs.

“Oh, that’s great! We meet between five and five thirty every day, for track, swimming and weight lifting practice. And I didn’t know there was a girl you’re interested in.” Luther ebbs.

Five tries not to scowl. For all that he’s loving this new world of emotions and feelings and experience, he’s finally starting to get why annoyance and anger is such a pain. Luther just won’t go away, and he needs to get to business.

“I’m not. I’m just bored, I need something to do. I’ll be there for five.” He states, trying his best to not show the pure frustration at the hold up, and stalks away down the stairs.

Luther is…a character, let’s call him that. Where Diego, Ben and Klaus are tolerable, Luther is like a wasp buzzing next to his ear, and now he really understands why he should just swat it away and tell it to leave him alone, but Five needs a good reputation. If he’s popular, people like him, he’s regarded as an attractive person, the more chance of catching Vanya’s eye.

Five has known Luther since childhood, like the rest of his friends. He’s always been that golden boy, the one getting all the awards and, for the past few years, getting all the girls. He’s only had eyes for Allison Crescent, though the Queen Bee of the school. They’ve been playing the same flirtatious shy game since middle school, giving each other eyes and sitting together in class but never officiating anything.

It won’t be like that with Vanya. He won’t tiptoe around her and flirt on and off coyly. He’ll take her behind the blossom tree behind school and tell her how he feels, and kiss her senseless. And he won’t let her go again.

Five drops the wallet behind a bush near the boys’ locker room. Close enough to be believable, far enough to have been not seen in the prior hunt.

Five heads back up to the rooftop, his heart pounding against his ribs with vigour as he sees Vanya. Her soft, smooth brown hair cascading down her back, her bangs a little long. She has a little blush to her cheeks, a sweet smile on her lips as she eats her sushi gracefully, her hands precise and so effortless in their soft movements.

Five doesn’t realise how hard he’s breathing until Osako sweeps down next to her, propping one leg on his knee and starting his usual rude spiel. Vanya just smiles and giggles lightly at something he says, her whole face lighting up. Five’s heart speeds up.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Five is on the other side of the roof, he overhears a familiar, indignant voice from behind the AC machine.

“Well, who do you like?!” Osako snaps.

“Well, duh, I’m super into that art club chick dude! The pixie cut girl!” Five can put the voice to the face of some guy he’s seen before, a few lockers down from his.

“She’s nice, I guess. Not my type.” Osako mumbles.

“I think your type is just Vanya. You’re so into her, dude.”

“H-Hey, keep your voice down!” Osako exclaims, his voice rising an octave.

“Dude, why don’t you just tell her? She’s probably into you too.”

“I’m going to. On Friday, behind the school. B-but you can’t tell anyone, okay?!”

Five doesn’t need to hear anymore, storming back down the stairs. He has two days. _Two days, _to eliminate Osako from the equation. Two days and he snatches Vanya up, and he’ll never have her. Five needs to get to work _fast. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve been planning this story for a while, and didn’t really know what to do with it. I wasn’t going to use the idea for any other fandom or pairing, but I still wasn’t sure. My stories on AO3 typically don’t get a lot of reads/hits as my stories have on Wattpad or fanfiction.net. I don’t know why this is, I think it might have something to do with stories with mature of explicit ratings just get more interest? I don’t know.


End file.
